Una Sonrisa de Invierno
by Everlasting Sapphire Blue
Summary: One-Shot. "Es como una costumbre para ti, ¿no? Dejarme esperándote durante horas como una estúpida…"/ "…¿Terminar?" Oh, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser que diga un "Acepto"?


**Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

><p><strong>*~ Una Sonrisa de Invierno ~*<br>**

_** [Capítulo Único]**_

… _Tic… Tac…_

Corrían con lentitud las negras agujas del reloj.

… _Tic…Tac…_

En un ritmo totalmente enloquecedor.

… _Tic… Tac…_

— Rin, ¿vas a ordenar algo más? — preguntó con amabilidad la joven que atendía la cafetería del campus, inclinándose ligeramente para ver a su clienta.

Una preciosa chica rubia, de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, de orbes cristalinos y piel de porcelana, quien atendió al nombramiento de Rin, suspiró quedadamente, negando con sutileza la cabeza.

— No, con este café estaré bien.— la mesera pelirroja asintió, dándose la vuelta para regresar a la barra.

Los ojos celestes de Rin la observaron alejarse, para después posarse de nuevo en el reloj que colgaba de la pared, dándose cuenta de que habían pasado tan solo unos segundos desde que había apartado su mirada de él. Volvió a exhalar aire, apoyando con fastidio su pómulo derecho sobre lel dorso de su mano. El tiempo corría más lento de lo normal.

— Así que piensa plantarme de nuevo, ¿eh?— habló consigo misma, agachando su mirada hasta la taza de café enfrente de ella, disponiéndose a juguetear con su dedo sobre la orilla del recipiente humeante.

Si la memoria no le fallaba, era la quinta vez que Len la citaba en la cafetería. Y, era también la quinta vez que la dejaba plantada. ¿La razón? Siempre se le presentaba algo más importante que llegar a su cita, o eso suponía ella. Y es que Len se había estado comportando muy extraño esos últimos días…

El reloj de la cafetería marcó las 6 pm. Era hora de cerrar.

— Rin, querida.— se aproximó a ella una mujer adulta, portadora de un casual vestido rojo, protegida de pies a cabeza del clima frío de diciembre por numerosos suéteres.— Es horario navideño, y según las reglas debemos…

— Sí, lo sé, Hiro-san.— suspiró melancólica. Se levantó de la silla y, alzando el abrigo que reposaba sobre el respaldar de ésta, la miró.— Cerrarán más temprano, lo sé.

— Lo lamento, pequeña.— la dama observó con cuidado la expresión triste de la chica y pareció contagiarse de su sufrimiento. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, ahora cubierto por un fino suéter madre perla.— ¿Ha vuelto a hacerlo?

— Así es…— respondió con la voz quebradiza, cerrando los últimos botones de su chaqueta marrón. Al principio pensé que estaba muy ocupado resolviendo el asunto de sus notas y todo eso… Pero ahora podría jurar que me está evitando.— comentó desconsolada, secando una lágrima rebelde que bajaba por su sonrosada mejilla.— Jamás, desde que lo conocí, habíamos estado tan distantes…

— Rin, ya sabes cómo son los hombres… A veces están tan absortos en su trabajo, que olvidan ciertas cosas pendientes.— explicó con suavidad la mujer adulta, palpando con dulzura el suave rostro de la chica, tal y como lo haría una madre preocupada al ver a su niña entristecida a causa de un hombre. Rin entrecerró sus párpados, a punto de romper en el llanto.

— Estoy segura que no es por eso…— agachó de nuevo sus ojos celestes, adivinando la posible mueca de confusión que tendría su acompañante en ese preciso instante. Inhaló, tomando las fuerzas necesarias para continuar.— Estoy segurísima de que Len se está enamorando de la chica nueva…

— ¿La que vino del Norte?— Rin afirmó con la cabeza.— ¡Pero cómo puedes decir eso!

— ¡Es que, desde su llegada, Len no es el mismo de antes! —replicó, separándose lo suficiente de la mujer.— Por lo menos, no conmigo…

— ¿Y por qué la culpable de su cambio tendría que ser Neru, Rin?— defendió como pudo a la mencionada, pensando que los celos nublaban el buen sentido de justicia de la rubia. Rin arrugó su entrecejo; era obvio que la mujer no los había visto juntos.

— Siempre está con ella, Hiro-san. _Siempre.—_ resaltó. Le dio la espalda y dirigió su mirada ehacia la ventana, que mostraba un paisaje bañado por la brillante nieve blanca.— En los recesos, en las horas libres, los fines de semana… ¡Cada vez que quiero compartir tiempo con él, está ella ahí también! — bramó adolorida, ahogando las lágrimas en su garganta, evitando a todo costo que saliesen con total libertad.— Y, cuando recupero la esperanza de que quiere verme, que me pide que nos veamos… ¡Me deja plantada!

— Rin, escucha…

— ¡No! ¡Ya no quiero oír más pretextos! — exclamó histérica.— ¡Se acabó! ¡Estoy harta de esto! Si ves a Len, Hiro-san… Dile que necesito hablar urgente con él.

— Espera, querida.— la mujer advirtió el enojo en cada una de sus palabras, sabiendo que todo eso la llevaría a una terrible decisión, de la que seguro terminaría arrepintiéndose después.— ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

— ¿No es obvio?— eludió a propósito la interrogación, dejando a la imaginación de la dama su futuro plan. Caminó firme hasta la puerta de cristal, dedicándole una dura y última mirada a la mujer.— Que tengan una feliz Navidad.— dijo, antes de marcharse.

Hiro-san relajó sus hombros, expulsando bruscamente el aire contenido en sus pulmones, mientras se giraba a ver a su sobrina, la joven mesera que trabajaba ahí.

— Por estas cosas es que te digo que nunca salgas con un estudiante de medicina, Miki.— le aconsejó, a lo que la chica soltó una mínima risilla.— Definitivamente, los jóvenes de hoy en día…

Rin avanzó como pudo a través del alto nivel de hielo presente en el camino, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, clavando profundas zancadas en el pantano invernal, escondiendo parte de su cara con el cuello de su abrigo. El campus estaba totalmente desierto, puesto que ya todos los alumnos habían empacado sus cosas y se habían marchado a sus hogares, esperando con ansiedad la llegada del 25. Sopló con cuidado sus manos, espirando un aliento caliente en comparación al gélido clima, y las frotó para entrar en calor. A pesar de que cargaba unos dos suéteres calientes, un abrigo grueso, una bufanda de lana, un gorro colorido que le cubría las orejas y los guantes tejidos por su abuela, sentía que el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Sin embargo, totalmente contrario a lo que uno podría esperar, diciembre era una de las épocas favoritas del año para Rin. Su cuerpo se estremecía a escalofríos por el tiempo atmosférico, sí, pero ella adoraba llenarse de pies a cabeza con nieve.

El viento invernal le daba con brusquedad en sus delicados cachetes, alborotando también algunos mechones sueltos. Su mirada estaba direccionada hacia al frente, con ella sumergida en aislados pensamientos.

_— Quizás debería avisarle a mi madre que Len no pasará esta Navidad con nosotros…_ — reflexionó, abrazándose a sí misma, en un desesperado intento por aumentar su temperatura corporal.— Eso decepcionará a la prima Lenka…

Llegó a los dormitorios de la zona este, donde se localizaban únicamente los de las chicas, con la disposición de imitar a los demás e irse pronto a casa. Se sacudió la nieve de los pantalones, se despojó de su gabardina color madera y se encaminó hacia su recámara.

Era increíble ver los pasillos sin una sola alma presente, cuando todo el año estaban atestados de alumnas ruidosas que parecían creer que la vida universitaria se trataba de fiesta y nada más. Creía, duramente, que personas como ellas jamás lograrían el éxito si no se tomaban las cosas con más seriedad. De cierta forma le aliviaba ser una de las últimas personas en dejar la institución; le gustaba ver que ese lugar podía ser tranquilo en distintas ocasiones.

Cuando por fin llegó a su habitación, aventó la puerta y se lanzó sobre la cama. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ideando una forma de liberar el estrés acumulado. Suspiró sonoramente, despotricando barbaridades en su mente.

— Vaya, ese sí que es un suspiro muy largo.**— **opinó de repente una aterciopelada voz, que Rin reconoció como la de su amiga pelirrosa y compañera de cuarto, Luka. Una joven alta y esbelta, de sonrisa deslumbrante y mirada intimidante, alumna de un curso superior.

— Pensé que ya te habías ido.— se incorporó, dejando que sus manos cayeran sobre sus piernas, encorvándose levemente por sus pocos ánimos. La ojiceleste arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

— Sí, a eso iba, solo estaba terminando de arreglar unas cuantas cosas con la monitora.— la rubia asintió de forma comprensiva.— Ahora, no creo que pueda irme sabiendo que estás así. ¿Qué carrizo hizo en esta ocasión el idiota de Len?

Rin rió. Dadas las circunstancias, le satisfacía oír la burla en su forma de llamarlo. En otra situación, habría defendido fervientemente a su novio de los insultos de Luka, pero ahora eso carecía de importancia y pasaba a último plano.

— Me plantó de nuevo.— expuso, dejándose caer sobre el colchón, sintiendo el dulce aroma de su cubrecama. La muchacha que le hacía compañía se sentó a su lado, hundiendo la parte izquierda de la superficie de la cama.

— No lo culpes, Rin.— le aconsejó sabiamente, mirando perdidamente la ventana que daba a las canchas de fútbol. Era un verdadero idiota, ¿qué tanto podría costarle?— Es un hombre, a veces se comportan así.

Rin frunció su frente, levantando con desdén su cráneo para mirar directamente a Luka.

— ¿Y desde cuándo tú te pones de su parte? — inquirió sarcástica y a la defensiva, manteniendo el tono de una niña caprichosa. La joven suspiró derrotada, ladeando su cabeza en forma desaprobatoria, mientras se erguía.

— Sabes bien que estoy de tu lado, Rin.— la rubia dejó escapar una cierta cantidad de aire, llevando su mirada hasta el techo.— A ti te pasa algo más que eso, ¿verdad? — Rin no respondió.— ¿Puedes contarme sobre lo que no estoy enterada?

— Verás, yo…— levantó ligeramente su cuerpo, apoyándose en sus codos flexionados, manteniendo su mirada contra el suelo. Las palabras se truncaban en su garganta. Hacía un gran esfuerzo para no quebrarse en el llanto.— Luka, yo pienso romper con él.

Ante tal aclaratoria, su interlocutora abrió sus ojos como dos gigantecos platos. Rin aguardó a oír su opinión, pero nada ocurrió. Ninguna réplica o comentario hiriente; ni siquiera un regaño. La observó inquisitivamente, intentando adivinar que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

— ¿Es una broma, verdad?— tiró atropelladamente. La rubia observó el miedo palpitar en sus ojos… ¿Qué carrizo le pasaba?

— No, no estoy jugando. No podría con algo de tal magnitud.— volvió a lanzarse sobre su camastro, alargando su brazo hasta una de las almohadas. La tomó y la estrechó contra sí, hundiendo su rostro en ella.— Lo amo, pero ya no soporto más esto.

— ¿Qué cosa?— insistió, rogando al cielo que hiciera recapacitar a su amiga. Rin dejó visible uno de sus orbes azules y vidriosos, posándolo fijamente sobre ella.

— Harta de que me evite, que me ponga mil excusas para no verme. Harta de que cada vez que quiero demostrarle mi cariño, él me eluda. Que cada vez que lo necesito a mi lado, esté muy ocupado…— respiró profundamente, abrazando con más fuerza el almohadón. Luka juró que si ejercía más presión sobre éste, el relleno habría de esparcirse por todo el cuarto.— ¡Estoy cansada de ser su última prioridad!

— Pero, Rin… ¿Cómo puedes creer tal cosa?— habló con dulzura y reconforte, intentado hacer entrar en razón a la desolada novia.— Él de verdad te ama…

— ¡Ja! Eso si es un buen chiste. ¡Si me amara, se preocuparía más por no distanciarse de mí!— gritó al límite de su sensatez, aventando su almohada contra la cómoda, tapando su rostro para llorar sin limitaciones.— ¿Amor dices? ¡Esas son puras patrañas! ¡Mentiras!

Su acompañante le dedicó un vistazo cargado de compasión, sin poder hacer mucho mientras Rin se hundía en su desesperación y agonía. Sus voz se tornaba cada vez más áspera y lejana. Luka se sintió como una incompetente, pero le había prometido a Gackupo, su novio, que no interferiría con los planes de Len. No obstante, cuando ella realizó tal compromiso, nunca se imaginó que el rubio fuese tan cobarde coma atrasarse tanto, y ahora se arrepentía increíblemente por su juramento.

Salió precipitada de su habitación, percibiendo aún los gemidos y quejidos de su amiga, y sacó su móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Marcó un número y esperó el tono.

_— ¿Sí, diga? — _ escuchó la voz lejana de su novio, soltando un prolongado bostezo. Él se oía somnoliento y distante.

— Gackupo, ¿qué carrizo está haciendo Len?— farfulló furiosa, despertando de inmediato al atolondrado pelimorado. El muchacho tardó en contestar.

_— Debería estar con Rin, ¿no? _ — dijo seguro de su respuesta, aunque presentía que algo malo había sucedido._—Se supone que hoy se lo iba a pedir._

— ¡Ese tarado, estúpido rubio!— clamó embramada por la rabia, ejerciendo más presión sobre su celular, hasta el punto de casi romperlo. El pobre hombre de mirada violácea tembló de pavor al otro lado de la línea.— ¡Len volvió a dejar plantada a Rin!

_— ¿Qué?_ — preguntó extrañado, confirmando si había escuchado bien o se había imaginado lo que su chica había dicho.— _¿La plantó de nuevo? Pero…_

— ¡Sí, así lo hizo! ¡Tú muy listo amigo acaba de tirar por la borda su relación!— Luka puso su mayor esfuerzo en intentar apaciguarse, caminando nerviosamente por todo el corredor, con los sollozos constantes y exasperantes de Rin como fondo.— ¿La escuchas? ¡Rin no ha parado de llorar desde que llegó!

_— ¡Es que no comprendo lo que sucede!_ —confesó.— _¡Len dijo que iría momentáneamente a la biblioteca a devolver un libro y luego la vería!_— recitó cada palabra que el aludido pronunció con anterioridad, colocando un tono similar al de Len.— _Se veía tan seguro, además, prometió que esta vez no huiría._

— ¡Será hipócrita! — se quejó.— ¿Cómo puedes jurar que amas a alguien y ni siquiera ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada? ¡Qué descaro! — Gackupo quería hablar, pero ella no se lo permitió.— ¡No lo defiendas! ¡Ya me harté de que sea un inútil! ¡Llevaré a Rin a casa!

_— ¡Luka, espera!— _ pero fue demasiado tarde, puesto que la dama de cabellos rosados colgó, destilando odio e impotencia, y regresó de nuevo a su habitación.

Ahí, en el medio de la cama, estaba Rin hecha una bolita, ahogándose en un mar de lágrimas. Por lo general, la joven rubia solía ser fuerte y perseverante, y luchaba y defendía con afán sus intereses. Pocas veces había sido testigo de sus lágrimas, pues solía guardárselas para no compadecer a nadie. Pero, por un motivo desconocido para ella, a finales de diciembre y comienzos de enero siempre adoptaba un aire nostálgico y se veía susceptible ante todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Es como si todo el sentimentalismo que no dejaba salir a lo largo del año se juntara y escapara en contra de su voluntad como una fuerte explosión de emociones, reformando su carácter en los últimos días del año. Siempre sucedía lo mismo y no había remedio para evitarlo.

Luka acarició la cabellera de su amiga, con un porte prepotente y comprensivo.

— Cariño, te llevo a tu casa, ¿qué dices? — Rin se erguió y enfocó su mirada sobre ella, indecisa. Era una alternativa tentadora, pero aún no quería marcharse.— ¿O piensas irte en metro con semejante tiempo?

— Está bien… accedió, sin la más mínima intención de querer esperar, bajo las fortísimas y gélidas brisas, en alguna parada a que uno de sus padres la recogiera. Su primer plan era que Len la llevara, pero dado como todo se desenvolvió, lo mejor era aceptar la propuesta de Luka y largarse de ahí en cuanto antes.

— Bien, termina de empacar tu equipaje, nos iremos en 10 minutos.

.

.

Una preciosa rubia, de mirada ámbar y facciones delicadas, se movía dando brincos sobre la nieve, camino a la biblioteca, tarareando una melodía navideña contagiosa. Entró en la vieja estancia de libros, que se encontraba sumergida en un mutismo sepulcral, y se dirigió a depositar un volumen que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca hacía unos días atrás para presentar sus últimos parciales. Introdujo el libro en un pequeño bajante, cercano al escritorio de la bibliotecaria, y esperó cortamente hasta escucharlo tocar el fondo. Era el último día que el campus permanecería abierto. La dirección exhortó a todos los alumnos restantes a regresar a sus hogares, siendo únicamente los docentes los que se quedarían para finiquitar los trámites de las notas. Por consiguiente, la biblioteca se encontraba sin un alma ya, venciéndose ese día el plazo para la entrega de libros prestados.

— Señorita Akita, que gusto verla.— expresó un hombre anciano, de cabellos tan blancos y resplandecientes como el nácar, y una mirada gris apagada. Era George, el viejo, confiable y fiel conserje.

— Lo mismo digo, George.— sonrió simpática la rubia, devolviéndose hacia él con una gran sonrisa.— Ya le he dicho que me puede llamar Neru.

— ¿Está usted yéndose ya?— cuestionó de forma grave y lenta, caminando con cuidado para asegurarse que todo en el escritorio de la bibliotecaria estuviese bien resguardado y protegido bajo llave.— En estas fechas, la universidad se ve realmente sola.

— Sí, pero es fantástico así, ¿no? ¡Menos trabajo para usted!— el anciano soltó una risita asmática, muy típica de él.— ¿Tiene planes para Navidad?

— ¡Por supuesto!— aseguró, asintiendo con su cabeza varias veces, cerciorándose de que el lugar estuviese vacío.— Viajaré a Kyoto… A ver a mi hija y mis nietos. ¡Son realmente lindos! Rui, la más pequeña, siempre se sube a mis piernas y me invita a cantar villancicos con ella… ¡Es una niña muy inocente!

— ¡Qué tierna!— afirmó la rubia, uniendo sus manos y contagiándose de la alegría que expedía la historia del anciano.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí!— repitió los gestos afirmativos, sacudiendo con euforia su cráneo, mientras sonreía. Neru rió.— Y Rei, el mayor, ayuda a su padre a preparar la comida, puesto que el esposo de mi hija es chef, ¡y termina siempre ensuciándose el rostro! Y Anne, mi preciosa niña, siempre le dice: "¡Rei, ¿ahora qué pensará el abuelo de ti?"

— ¡Vaya que si disfruta la Navidad! — suspiró soñadora.— ¡Yo también me empapo de tanta felicidad como usted! Suelo viajar a casa de mis abuelos, donde me encuentro con mis padres, ¡y preparamos una increíble reunión familiar!— relató, pero de inmediato se cortó, al ver una silueta conocida recostaba a una de las mesas, durmiendo profundamente sin ninguna perturbación.— Oh George, deberá usted disculparme, pero ya vuelvo.— se excusó, dirigiéndose con lentitud y la mirada agudizada, asegurándose de que no veía mal, hacia la sombra en el fondo de la biblioteca.

Se aproximó hasta llegar a un lado del muchacho, con una sonrisa burlista, y palmeó el hombre del chico, causando que éste se despertara de golpe. Len, al enfocar la mirada entusiasta y penetrante de Neru, rodó los ojos y se dispuso a recuperar su sueño, volviendo su cabeza a la mesa de abeto. La chica suspiró.

— ¡Vamos, Kagamine, quítate la pereza y levántate!— le propinó un coscorrón en la cabeza, incitándole a pararse de una buena vez. El joven rubio y apuesto, de apariencia tranquila y paciente, volteó su vista hacia ella, tratando de fulminarle con la mirada.

— ¿No puedes dejarme descansar unos minutos más? — añadió gruñón, estrellando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, mientras veía a Neru tomar asiento a su lado.

— Vamos, no es mi culpa que no hayas dormido bien estos últimos días, ¿o sí? — él bufó, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y miró con detenimiento el techo oscuro del recinto.**— **Además, todo tiene su recompensa en esta vida…— el tono pícaro de Neru le obligó a cambiar la dirección en la que observaban sus ojos, ahora bajándolos para evaluarla a ella. Alzó una ceja, incomprensible.— ¡Ay, Len! No te hagas el desentendido, ¿qué te dijo Rin?

— ¿Decirme de qué? — ella arrugó su frente, exasperada.— ¡Ah! ¿Sobre eso? Pues, aun no le pregunto.— comentó de lo más tranquilo. A Neru le faltó poco para caerse del asiento. Se incorporó al tope, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, centellante de preocupación. Len tragó incómodo.

— ¡¿Cómo que aun no se lo preguntas?— indagó, atónita e indignada.— ¿Y cuándo planeas hacerlo? ¿Cuándo el día se acabe?

— Pero, ¿de qué hablas? — rebatió contrariado el muchacho, sin comprender por qué se alteró tanto.— Tengo hasta las 3 de la tarde, a esa hora la cité.

— ¡Por amor al cielo, Len Kagamine!— comprendió todo ella, cubriendo su rostro ante la desesperación.— Dime que no has dormido todo este tiempo aquí, ¡dímelo!

— Pues sí, dormí un par de horas, hasta que me despertaste.— agregó, con cierto enfado. Aquel detalle fue lo que menos le importó a la chica, que en ese instante quería asesinarlo.— Vine como a las 11 am… A propósito, ¿me dices qué hora es?

Neru adoptó un semblante alegre, esbozando una grandísima y espeluznante sonrisa, obviamente fingida, que llegó a horripilar al desubicado rubio. Lo tomó por los hombros, aún con esa amplia sonrisa forzada, e inquirió:

— ¿Quieres saber qué hora es? ¿De verdad? — Len atinó a asentir, asustado.— Pues, déjame ilustrarte… ¿Ves aquí?— le mostró rápidamente su reloj de muñeca, tanto así, que ni éste llegó a leer la hora.— Aquí dice… ¡QUE SON LAS 6 Y 5 DE LA TARDE!— aquella noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría al joven, que se fue para atrás por el grito que le pegó su amiga, originando un estruendo cuyo eco se repitió incontables veces en aquel temible silencio.— ¡Te quedaste dormido, Len! ¡Volviste a plantar a Rin!

— ¡Demonios!— maldijo por lo bajo, incorporándose de nuevo en el suelo.— ¡No puede ser, Neru! ¡Ella me debe odiar ahora!

— No me digas.— pronunció con ironía. Al verlo dubitativo, con la mirada fija en el vacío, sin poder pensar con claridad qué hacer o cómo actuar, se terminó desesperando más.— ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Haz algo! ¡Ve y habla con ella de una buena vez! ¡Muévete!— lo ayudó a pararse y lo empujó a rastras hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, aunque él parecía demasiado pasmado cómo para reaccionar.— ¡Len, no olvides lo que ensayamos!— él movió la cabeza de forma monótona, vacilante e insegura.— ¡Fuerza, Len, fuerza!

Finalmente, consiguió procesar en un pequeño intervalo todo lo que ocurría espontáneamente, tomó una inmensa cantidad de aire, reuniendo cada granito de valor en su cuerpo, y salió disparado en busca de su novia, bajo la mirada intrigada de su cómplice. Neru simplemente suspiró, rogando que las cosas tuvieran un mejor desenlace.

Len corrió como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, con su abrigo café colgante en su brazo. Escaló una colina de nieve con el fin de acortar el camino, con la respiración destrozada y la mente hecha un caos. Se deslizó por una empinada con dirección a la cafetería, más, antes de poder tocar tierra firme, se tropezó con alguna rama caída y rodó hasta las puertas del local, estrellándose contra la entrada de vidrio, sobre la cual pendía un reluciente anuncio que decía: "Cerrado".

Sobó su frente y enfocó el cartelito, enfureciéndose consigo mismo.

— ¿Dónde podrá estar?— se preguntó alterado, poniéndose en pie de un solo salto. Miró en todas las direcciones posibles, detallando minuciosamente el panorama, con la esperanza de divisar la preciosa cabellera dorada de su chica.

— ¡Len!— exclamó angustiada una voz detrás de él. Se giró ante el llamado y se topó con la joven camarera que trabajaba ahí, que se encontraba botando los últimos desechos del día. Quiso hablar, pero ella se le adelantó.— ¡Rin se fue hace unos 5 minutos!— le informó, dejando la bolsa de basura en un contenedor verde.— ¡Se veía realmente mal!

Palideció. Juraba que podía ver como su noviazgo se iba al caño por un terrible contratiempo; Rin debía querer matarlo.

— ¿Sabes a dónde se fue?

— Creo que regresó a su dormitorio.— respondió preocupada, expectante ante la reacción que pudiese tener el muchacho. Aguardó unos segundos en silencio, intentando ver más allá de la sobrecogida mirada celeste del joven.

— ¡Gracias, Miki!— se despidió de pronto, retomando su marcha apresurada, realizando un ademán con la mano.— ¡Mándale mis saludos a tu tía!

— ¡Buena suerte, Len!— le deseó la chica, quien había sido testigo de las numerosas prácticas de Len y Neru en la cafetería, en busca de que el chico obtuviera la confianza necesaria para proponérselo, viéndolo correr como alma que persigue el diablo.— ¡No desistas!

Nuevamente, se encontraba en una disyuntiva. Rin bien podría haber vuelto a su recámara, sin embargo, de seguro ya habría cogido el primero bus con camino a la estación, para largarse sola a su casa. Porque, conociéndola, eso es lo que hacía cuando se molestaba con él en fechas festivas, en las que tienes la oportunidad de regresar a casa por un corto y definido tiempo. Se iba y lo obligaba a ir hasta ella para disculparse. Embramado, se detuvo a pensar con más profundidad que debía hacer.

Sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo sacó y contestó de inmediato.

— ¡¿Rin? — gritó espantado, implorando que fuese su novia la que lo llamaba. Escuchó un chistido impaciente.

_— ¿Qué no lees el identificador de llamadas?— _ soltó sarcástica una voz masculina, que no pertenecía a su amada, clavándole mil puñales de decepción en el corazón. Alejó el teléfono de su oído y leyó el nombre del contacto. Condenó al imbécil que lo llamó.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Kaito?— enfatizó su molestia en cada palabra, dejándole claro que no tenía ni la más mísera gana de entablar una plática con él. El peliazul al otro lado de la línea rió.

_— ¿Qué pasó, Len? ¿Por qué tienes ese humor de perros_?— preguntó con gracia. Len oyó dos voces femeninas en el fondo, que se cuajaban de la risa al igual que el muchacho.

— Solo estoy tratando de evitar que la mujer de mi vida me deje.— contestó igual de tajante, esperando a que el idiota cortara la llamada.— Y, te repito, ¿qué carajo quieres ahora, Kaito?

_— ¡Lenny!_— le reprendió una dulce voz, melodiosa y aguda, sustituyendo la voz gruesa del Shion. Len roló los ojos, harto.— _¡Cuida ese vocabulario, muchacho!_ —sonrió.— _ ¿Rin te ha dicho que no? Porque, si es así, ¡dile que la odiamos siempre, desde un principio! _ — atacó con cierta inocencia.

— Miku, ella no me ha rechazado, porque ni siquiera le he preguntado.— admitió. Un mutismo invadió al grupo de universitarios al otro lado.— ¿Aló?

_— ¿Y qué esperas entonces para hacerlo?_ — replicó ahora una tercera voz femenina, más profunda y madura que la de Miku.— _¡No seas un pedante y hazle saber que la quieres hacer tuya! ¿O será que ya te retractaste? Porque no gasté mi tiempo ayudándote a encontrar el anillo perfecto..._

_— ¡Ni yo tampoco! _— secundó Miku.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— chistó, sonrojado.— De verdad ansío hacerla mi mujer… Pero, las cosas se tornaron un poco difíciles_._

_— ¡Len, Len, Len!_— refunfuñó Meiko, y Len se la imaginó negando infinidades de veces, como solía hacer cuando se decepcionaba o se enfadaba con él.— _¿Eres un niño aún? ¡Estoy segura de que te acobardaste a último minuto! ¿Verdad?_

— ¡No, esta vez no!— protestó con indignación.— ¡Me quedé dormido en la biblioteca!

— ¡_Vaya forma de meter la pata!_— se carcajeó Kaito, siendo reñido por la cantarina voz de Miku. Aunque las intenciones de la chica eran en un principio detener las bromas del ojiazul, terminó uniéndosele en los chistes.— _¡Pero, es que solo a ti, Len! ¡Solo a ti…!_

_— ¡A callar ustedes dos!_— dictó la mayor de los tres, dedicándole a sus acompañantes una mirada frívola y firme, que Len dedujo por el silencio repentino que se armó. Esperó a que exterminaran la bulla que hacían con sus burlas.— _Y, Len. Será mejor que me traigas a mi cuñadita para Año Nuevo, y quiero ver ese reluciente anillo en su dedo, ¿entendiste? O si no, no entrarás a esta casa.  
><em>

— ¿Y si me rechaza?— consideró esa catastrófica opción. Meiko suspiró, sintiendo que le daría una migraña en su cabeza.

_— ¡Si lo hace, será porque eres un incompetente!— _ exclamó, cortando la llamada de golpe. Len dirigió sus orbes extrañados a su móvil, mientras mecía la cabeza, consternado.

— ¡Mi vida se vuelve cada vez más complicada!— gritó a los cuatro vientos, recobrando su carrera, ahora en dirección a su dormitorio.

Iría en busca de su última esperanza, la única persona que se ofrecería a ayudarlo.

— _¡Por amor, Dios mío, solo haz que no se vaya aún!_

.

.

— ¿Estás lista?— se cercioró Luka, mirando como Rin arrastraba con pocos ánimos su maleta hasta el estacionamiento. La rubia asintió.— Iré por mi auto, tú solo espera aquí. No tardaré.

Luka se disponía a sacar las llaves del carro de su cartera cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba a gritos desde lejos. Las dos chicas se giraron, para ver a Gackupo correr con todo lo que tenía hacia ellas. Venía saltando los escalones que dirigían hacia el edificio principal de la Universidad, agitando su boina café en el aire, al mismo tiempo en que su larga cabellera amatista se mecía con la brisa invernal.

— ¡Luka, algo ha ocurrido con tus notas!— anunció. La ojiazul se exaltó.— ¡Vamos, tenemos que ir rápido a la sala de maestros!

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?— quiso saber ella, adelantándose, con el corazón en la mano y una cara de total preocupación.

— Ha sido la maestra McNally que ha confundido el papeleo, ha perdido algunos registros y mezcló los que tenía…— la dama alzó sus finas cejas, sin que aquello le sonara sensato.— ¡Solo vamos! Tenemos que resolverlo antes de que sea tarde… Me han dicho que están hechos un caos.

Ella asintió, observando momentáneamente a Rin.

— Tú también deberías venir, Rin. Quizá también...

— ¡No! — le detuvo cortante Gackupo. Al notar las dos miradas extrañadas de sus amigas, se aclaró la garganta y sonrió.— No te preocupes, Rin. Ha sucedido con muy pocos estudiantes que van después de la "L". Tus notas ya están listas.

La pequeña rubia solo consiguió dar su asentimiento.

— Espera aquí, no tomará mucho tiempo.

Dicho eso, Luka se marchó con Gackupo en la misma dirección por la que él había aparecido. El frío la hizo estremecerse. Exhaló aire caliente y buscó un lugar donde sentarse. Cerca de ella, había una banquilla de madera cubierta de nieve. Sacudió con cuidado el hielo y tomó asiento, esperando que no se mojase mucho su pantalón.

Haló su bufanda, apretándola ligeramente a su cuello, y hundió su cabeza en su abrigo. Se sentía mal y quería irse de una buena vez del campus. Quería llegar a su casa, ver a su familia y disfrutar del exquisito chocolate que preparaba su abuela. ¡Cómo extrañaba su hogar!

Cerró sus párpados y se puso a reflexionar todo lo que le había pasado las últimas semanas. Recapacitó y recordó, y concluyo que, considerando el comportamiento de Len en los pasados días, no podía querer hablar de otra cosa que no fuese el rompimiento.

Suspiró.

— Qué tristeza...— se dijo Rin.— Y yo que fantaseaba con tantas cosas...

Escuchó el crispar de la nieve y se relajó. Ya habían vuelto. Ya podría largarse de esa tortura.

Levantó su mirada y se encontró con un calmado Len, que la veía con un increíble grado de calidez y amor. Ella se paró por inercia y le devolvió la mirada, solo que confundida.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Perdóname por haberte plantado.—comenzó él. Ella frunció su ceño y se cruzó de brazos, deseando que sus ojos fueran capaces de lanzar dagas con tan solo una ojeada.

— Bueno, no tienes que disculparte. Es como una costumbre para ti, ¿no? Dejarme esperándote durante horas como una estúpida…

— Rin…

— Pero, no importa.— su voz se había apagado y advertía poder romperse en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos.— Supongo que tenías mejores cosas que hacer…

— Yo…

— Con otras personas…

— ¿Qué?

Ella lo encaró.

— Len, ya sé que quieres decirme.— el rubio abrió sus ojos azules, incrédulo. No sabía que replicar o cómo desmentir un rumor. Su mente se congeló.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?— finalmente preguntó, anonadado.

— No necesito ser un genio para no ver lo desesperado que estabas por hacerlo.— comentó con dolor, entristeciéndose cada vez más.

Aquello le dolió a Len, quien enarcó sus cejas y apretó los labios. Él ansiaba que fuese una sorpresa.

— Así que te ahorraré el trabajo de decírmelo…

Bien, si no quedaba de otra, era mejor obtener una respuesta de una vez. Supuso que, después de todo, su propuesta no sería como de película. Sería un recuerdo del que sus hijos y hasta nietos se reirían.

— ¿Entonces?— soltó, y su voz extrañada.

Le llamó la atención la mirada apagada y desilusionada que poseía Rin. Si lo sabía, ¿por qué se encontraba tan deprimida? ¿Tanto le desagradaba la idea de que se casaran?

— Aceptaré tu decisión. Por mí, todo estará bien si ése es tu deseo…

— ¿En serio?— los ojos de Len palpitaron de alegría y su rostro se encendió de una inigualable felicidad. Rin sintió que le acuchillaban el pecho una y otra vez.

— Si eso te hace feliz, entonces yo…

— ¡Rin, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Aquello desató el dolor y sufrimiento más profundo que la rubia alguna vez pudo sentir. ¡Acababan de terminar y él aclamaba victoria y alegría! Se tapó el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar como una desgraciada. Se sentía tan miserable y solitaria…

— Preciosa, ¿por qué lloras?

¡Qué descaro el suyo!

Alzó la cabeza y con sus ojos le dedicó un rencoroso y turbado vistazo. El rubio la examinó confundido, sin saber cómo descifrar lo que transmitía sus mirar.

— Acabos de terminar… ¡Y todavía preguntas por qué!— a él eso le cayó como una bomba nuclear. ¿Terminar?— Sé que querías ser libre, pero no por eso tienes que restregármelo en la cara…

— Rin, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Terminar?

La joven comenzó a secarse las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

**— **¿No es eso lo que querías? Si quieres estar con Neru, entonces tienes que deshacerte de mí…

Len lo pensó. Entonces, pareció comprenderlo todo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus preciosos labios y una risilla se le terminó escapando. Rin se enojó más. Sus ojos la vieron con una ternura extrema. Los celos de Rin era la cosa que más le encantaba de ella, además de sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus besos...

— Preciosa, yo no te iba a cambiar por Neru. ¿Cómo podría? Ella está casada con un maravilloso hombre.

Rin se sintió estúpida. El color le subió a la cara, mientras su mente maquinaba cosas tan estúpidas como que su novio estaba participando en un adulterio. No, él no era así. Len era demasiado leal, fiel a sus principios y con su moralidad clara. ¿Entonces que sucedía? No entendía nada...

Len se acercó a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos.

— Entonces, ¿por qué pasas tanto tiempo a su lado? Cada vez te siento más distante… Como si me evitases…

**— **Es que lo hago. O bueno, lo hacía. Pero no porque yo quisiera, sino porque estaba muy nervioso como para hablar contigo. El como algo que se me escapa de las manos.

— ¿Hablar sobre qué?— Rin recapacitó.**—** Si no querías terminar conmigo… ¿Qué querías decirme?

— Primero, cierra los ojos.— murmuró cerca de su oído, acariciándole las mejillas con sus tersas manos. La rubia obedeció. La voz de Len sonaba tan dulce...— ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

— Sí, fue un 15 de diciembre, hace 6 años. En el cumpleaños de los gemelos Megpoid, ¿no es verdad?

— Así es. En aquel entonces gustabas de Gumiya. ¿Recuerdas?

— Sí, fue ahí cuando Miku nos presentó... Pero creo que no fue amor a primera vista. En realidad, tú y yo nos odiábamos.

— No es mi culpa que hayas creído que me gustaba Gumo. Es decir, ¿en serio te parezco gay?

—Era una niña, por Dios. Y cualquiera que se comportara tan amistoso con él representaba un obstáculo para mí. Por eso te declaré mi enemigo.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Y el día en que nos hicimos novios?

Ella rió por lo bajo. Se aferró con amor a él, mientras sentía el dulce palpitar de su corazón.

**— **El 15 de diciembre de hace cuatro años… Fue un muy bonito gesto aguardar hasta esa fecha para pedirme que fuera tu novia.

— Y vaya que fue difícil hacerlo. Aún recuerdo que tu padre no quería que te vieras conmigo. Solía vigilarnos todo el tiempo...

— Gracias a Dios mi madre intervino.— sonrió.— Pero, Len... ¿A qué va todo esto?

Él alzó su mentón y le robó un beso.

— Mi vida, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?— ella sintió como se apartaba y la dejaba varada, con los ojos cerrados. Lo pensó con detenimiento.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo durante los exámenes, por lo que le costó increíblemente ubicarse en el calendario. El ojiazul aguardó con paciencia su respuesta.

**— **¡Santo cielo! Hoy es nuestro aniversario…— llevó sus manos hacia su boca y se reprendió por olvidarlo.— Len, perdóname, yo… ¡Dios, y siempre te regaño para que no se te olvide!

Oyó su terso respirar.

**— **Abre los ojos, hermosa.

Rin abrió sus párpados y se encontró con la hermosa figura de Len arrodillada frente a ella, extendiendo una cajita de terciopelo azul. El corazón le bombeó con fuerza.

— Hoy, 15 de diciembre, Rin Amano, estoy aquí para pedirte que pienses solo en ti, y me respondas:— sintió que su flujo sanguíneo se detenía y su mente se olvidaba de todo lo demás. Rogó al cielo no trabarse.— ... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella ahogó un gemido y se cubrió con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo en que Len descubría un precioso anillo de oro blanco, con una incrustación de un pequeño diamante en el medio. Rin juró que moriría de la felicidad.

— Entonces, ¿no estás rompiendo conmigo?**— **fue lo único que logró decir en su arrebato de felicidad.

Len pensó que no era un buen momento para burlarse de ella, aunque las ganas le carcomiesen el estómago, no lo haría.

— Rin, jamás haría tal cosa.— la aludida sonrió emocionada, apretó una mano sobre su pecho y confirmó que su corazón aún latía.— Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Quieres llevar mi apellido?

— ¿Rin Kagamine? No lo sé... No suena tan mal, ¿verdad? — opinó juguetona, adquiriendo un semblante de dubitación fingido. Len tragó nervioso.— ¡Por supuesto que quiero!— ella se abalanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron sobre la nieve. Sus risas resonaron en el aparcamiento.

— Rin, te amo.— sacó el valioso anillo y lo colocó en su dedo anular izquierdo. Ella sonrió aún más.

— Yo también, Len… ¡Yo también!— le volvió a abrazar. Al separarse, ambos se pusieron de pie mientras seguían riendo como bobos.— ¡Dios! Qué día… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Nos vamos a casar!

— ¡Rin!**—** Luka apareció en la cuesta de la escalera, con sus mejillas prendidas y su mirada repleta de inquisición. La aludida de volteó a verle, divisando la figura de Gackupo llegar desde lejos.

— ¡Luka, me voy a casar! — recorrió la distancia que las separaba y la abrazó. La pelirrosa parpadeó y, en un arranque de sorpresa, la separó y se fijó en el anillo que relucía en el dedo de Rin.— Dios, enhorabuena Kagamine.

— Hasta que por fin te animaste a perdírselo.— se congratuló Gackupo. Rin los miró pasmada. ¿Ellos lo sabían?— Mira que hacer que le mintiera a Luka...

— ¡Eres un hombre truhan!— se quejó ella.— ¡Imagínate que me hubiese puesto a despotricar contra la pobre anciana! Te hubiese matado, Gackupo. Y a ti también, Len, por haberme engañado.

Él rió.

— Pero creo que todo fue para un fin que lo ameritaba.— Rin se sonrojó y acarició su anillo. Estaba tan ilusionada.— ¿Qué más da? ¡Felicitaciones! — y la estrechó nuevamente. La rubia rió con alegría.

— Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, ¿no es así? El pronóstico del clima anunció que había posibilidades de nevada hoy, así que es mejor marcharse ahora. — acotó Gackupo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

— ¡Más te vale cuidarla! ¿Oíste Len? — advirtió la dama, con su mirada furtiva y amenazadora, que lograba helarle la piel al rubio. Éste afirmó.

— ¿Nos vamos? — él le tendió una mano a su prometida.— Tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar.

— ¡Sí!— a la rubia se le iluminó el rostro. Parecía que su mente divagó por muchísimos temas de los cuales hablar y se detuvo en seco en uno en particular. Separó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a jugar con él.— Nee, Len… ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?

Él, que se hallaba en la tarea de recoger el equipaje de su ahora prometida, palideció y se enderezó de inmediato. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Hijos?

**— **¿Por-Por qué deseas hablar de eso ahora?— tartamudeó. Rin lo miró con reproche y disgusto.

— ¡No seas cobarde, Len!— terminó levantando su maleta ella misma.— Tenemos que discutir esto ahora. ¿O es que acaso olvidas que sucede en la noche de bodas?

Él palideció. ¡Cómo le encantaba a ella ponerle en situaciones tan comprometedoras!

Luka y Gackupo rieron con ganas al ver la incomodidad en el rostro del joven rubio. La pelirosa abrazó a su novio y le invitó a dejar a los tórtolos discutir a solas tan delicados temas. Len, intuyendo sus intenciones, les lanzó una mirada rápida, en busca de apoyo para evadir el tema. Ninguno se molestó en prestarle atención.

— Adiós, futuros esposos Kagamine.— se despidieron con cinismo, dejando a Len estático en su lugar.

Odió la indiferencia a chiste de sus camaradas.

¿Cómo se les ocurría dejarlo a merced de su novia?

— No me digas que no quieres tener hijos…— sus ojos se aguaron y su voz se destrozó.— ¡No, Len! El matrimonio es para eso… ¡Para crear una familia!

— Lo sé, hermosa.— respiró.

— En verdad, ansío caminar con mi linda panzita y acariciarla y sentir al bebé dentro de ella. ¡Imagínate! Cuando patee y se mueva... ¡Qué alegría tan grande!

Él se contagió del entusiasmo de la joven.

— Estaré muy feliz de que seas la madre de mis hijos, Rin. Y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo es lo que más deseo.

Ella esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

— Tendrás que responder a todos mis antojos, Len. O tendré muy mal carácter.— él se rió.— Y estarás ahí, como un buen papá, acariciando mi estómago y dándome tu apoyo. ¿Verdad?

— Por supuesto.

— Supongo, entonces, que podemos discutir esto después.— le reconfortó ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio.

— Tenemos mucho tiempo, preciosa… Mucho tiempo.

La atrapó en sus brazos y la besó con pasión y necesidad. La amaba, y su vida juntos parecía un sueño tangible. Qué próspero prometía ser el porvenir.

— ¿Qué te parece si discutimos los colores de la boda?

— Rin...

— ¡No! ¡Ya sé! ¿A dónde te gustaría ir para nuestra Luna de Miel?

— Hermosa...

— Siempre he querido visitar Francia. ¿Tú no? ¡París es una ciudad tan hermosa!

— _Señor, apiádate..._

— O podríamos ir a Venecia, en Italia. Siempre he soñado con dar un paseo en góndola por sus canales bajo el claro de la luna...

— _Dios mío..._

— O quizá podríamos ir a una zona más tropical. ¿Qué te parece Hawaii? ¿O Río? ¡Nos tomaríamos una foto en el Cristo Redentor!

— _Jesuscristo, paciencia..._

— ¡Len! ¿Me estás oyendo? ¿Qué te parece lo que te digo?

_... Oh Dios. Comenzaba a arrepentirse..._

_— Sí, Rin. _Te estoy oyendo. ¿No te gustaría visitar España también?

— ¡Claro! ¡Suena fantástico!

¿Quién había dicho que el matrimonio era una cosa fácil?

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em>~ Tan, tan, tan ~<em>

_ Y fueron felices y comieron perdices._

_Aquí está mi regalo para todas mis lectoras, especialmente para **Utau Kagamine, para , Eliza Kagamine, Cherry Baudelaire, Xion-chan 14, ArikaFD, Kaata Cullen Kagamine, LovelyCuteVanillaCupcake, 'Flower, Szaa**_**_L__mma, Isabel Kagamine, SakuRa KiinOo, Kirari Kamiya, ArikelDelaRosa, Funny Girl and Sweet Girl, Cecishida, Noa-san, Arekusa-chan, yupi-chan, Natsumi-chan, Marie-Rin-Love..._**

_Y a todas las demás lectoras que han leído mis fics, ¡muchísimas gracias por todos sus preciosos reviews!_

_¡Les deseo una muy feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo!_

_¡Que el Niño Jesús nazca con mucho amor en su corazón!_

_Las quieres**, Jess.  
><strong>_


End file.
